The Disappearance of Batman
by Iris Taishou
Summary: Bruce's POV as he's about to destroy the meteor. AU of Public Enemies. Super/Bats slash. T for swearing... and because of implied character death in the first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Am I writing this? O_O

Gabrielle (Editor): Yes.

Batman: What the hell…

Me: My sentiment exactly! I'm writing angst! WHAT IS THIS? Not just that, I'm writing angst FROM A GUY'S POV. In my defense, it's Batman. Still… I am a happy, fluffy GIRL—

Gabrielle: With the emo editor and the Nico-Nico Chorus of "The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku".

Me: Oh. Right. HOW DO THEY EVEN SING THAT?

Superman: I have no idea. Neither of them own us—

Bats: Thankfully—

Supes: *glares at Bruce* Expect spoilers for "Public Enemies" and slash. Miss yaoi fangirl here couldn't resist.

Me: Ehehehehe… ^^;

**~! #$%^&*()_**

'_Will anyone miss me?'_

Bruce scoffed at that thought.

'_Of course not. I'm Batman. Why would anyone miss me, or care about me at all…?'_

With that sad thought, he pushed the button to open the wormhole that would lead him to his death and save the entire planet.

'_Maybe Selina… No, she's a thief. She'll celebrate when I'm out of her hair. The same goes for Talia.'_

He pushed a lever forward, speeding the ship up considerably. After a few moments, the extra rockets that had provided the boost fell away, having completed their duty.

'_Joker will be angry at Luthor for killing me first. The same goes for a lot of villains, actually. Is it bad that I actually take a bit of comfort in that? I guess not, villains are better than nothing.'_

Bright light surrounded him as the ship pressed forward, beginning to pass through the portal.

'_Alfred, doubtless. Tim, Barbara, Dick… Of course. Diana… Well, considering that she nearly kissed me the other day… Yeah, she will.'_

In front of him loomed the Kryptonite meteor. It glowed powerfully, blocking the view of anything else.

'_The Flash… Wally definitely will have some things he wanted to say. So will the other leaguers. I wish I could have been kinder to them, not give them the cold shoulder as I did so often. Especially Wally, though… those scars… He can't have scars from after he gained his powers; he heals too quickly and efficiently for that. I think his parents might have done something… He mentioned his dad was a drunk.'_

The words **IMPACT IMMINENT **briefly began to flash across the screen by his hand, followed by **DANGER **in bright red.

'_Which brings me to… Superman. Did he ever feel the same about me? Did he—No, he can't have loved me… He loves Lois too much to ever look at anyone else… Let alone another man.'_

His heart sank like a stone on water, but not because he was about to die. For years, he'd harbored an (unrequited) love for Superman. He'd tried to fight it, yet it had stayed; He'd tried to ignore it, but all he could think about at times (Y'know, when he wasn't in danger/distracted by a case); he'd tried to hide it, but it was painfully obvious in his opinion.

'_I should have told him I love him. Dammit, I should have said something besides "goodbye"! I… I feel like an utter coward… I am, I guess. The whole damn world would laugh at me if they knew… A gay superhero, sacrificing his life to save a planet of people who would hate him if they ever knew the truth. How Clark would react if I told him… I don't want to think about it.'_

"**An irreversible error has occurred." **A feminine, robotic voice piped up.

He gave a small chuckle.

'_An irreversible error, huh?"_

**~! #$%^&*()_**

Me: Should I add to this? OwO

Batman: *tsundere blush* Damn teenagers and their fanfics… *grumble grumble*

Me: Live with it. *turns to audience* I hate this fic. It sucks. Anyone who salts the wound has to help my cousin Sissi with her college work when she gets started… AND MAKE ME A SAMMICH. A good one. I'm picky about my sammiches like that. X3

Gabrielle: Reviews are love. In some cases, however, they're hate. Let's avoid the second one, shall we?


	2. Chapter 2

Me: *flails* Some people liked my crappy yaoi drabble! What is this?

Gabrielle: It's a miracle o.o

Batman: *facepalms* Ugh.

Superman: They don't own anyone here besides themselves. Good thing, too...

Me: Must I get the kryptonite? -_-

Supes: No O_O

Me: Didn't think so. Warnings are the basics; slash, cussing, and Luthor bashing because I don't like the guy. Enjoy!

* * *

_'Why am I so angry?'_

Clark couldn't understand it. He felt like his heart had just been ripped out, torn to pieces, and spit on. He'd never see Batman again. Never hear him criticizing his decisions; never see him almost smile at one of Wally's bad jokes; never get berated for nearly getting killed for Bruce's sake again. He was left with only memories... Of the way his eyes used to light up when he saw something (or someone) he liked, his scowl looking more like a pout at times, his black hair messed up by the cowl.

_ 'I didn't even get this angry when Lois nearly died because of Luthor.'_

He shot a blast of heat vision towards the madman, which was dodged. Luthor retaliated by firing a kryptonite laser towards Superman.

Clark ignored the pain, the weak feeling, pushing against the blast. His rage was much greater than sensations a rock could induce in him.

Luthor decided to continue with his earlier tactic of running like hell.

_ 'I didn't feel like crying as much then either. Why the hell do I feel like crying? Like going up there, ripping him out of that ship, and never letting him go again?'_

Another red flash nearly destroyed the rocket-boot keeping the corrupt President in the air. Luthor swiveled, attempting to blast the blue boy scout to kingdom come. Yes, because that worked_ so well _the last time.

_ 'I... I think... Looking back now, I think I might have loved him.'_

The idiotic genius flew carefully above the city, desperately trying to lose his attacker. He dodged a roadside advertisement that was perched on a building and flew on.

Unfortunately, Luthor forgot the whole thing about Superman being the man of steel. He flew right through the sign like he was a football team charging onto the field through a little paper barrier.

_ 'I definitely loved him, what am I saying? He was perfect. Handsome, rich, kind - though reluctant about that one- strong, and willing to sacrifice himself to save someone else. I thought I loved Lois, but... it was him all along, wasn't it? I guess this explains a lot, my heart racing whenever he was near me, me staring at him without meaning to, how much closer I wanted to get to him... Dammit, why am I only realizing this NOW? John was right. For someone with, like, fifty kinds of vision, I'm completely blind.'_

The crazed villain chucked a metal bar at Superman's head. Not only did the kryptonian catch it, he ripped off a piece and threw it at Luthor. The bar effectively shut down the left rocket-boot, prompting a scream from the president as he damn near fell.

_ 'Lois... I never loved her, did I? No, I guess it was just admiration for her reporting talent. Whenever I saved her or was around her, I didn't have any desire to kiss her. I just did what I thought I was supposed to, because Lois loved me. Even a blind man like me could see that. Really, it felt more like I was saving my little sister from bullies on the playground.'_

They shot past the Kent farm like rockets. Clark accidentally burst open the water tower. Um, blaming that one on the president.

_ 'I'll never be able to tell Bruce how much he meant to me... thanks to this bastard!'_

With little effort, Superman caught up to the wobbling maniac, grabbing his sides and speeding up considerably. Luthor attempted to blast the alien, and it _still didn't work_. (This guy never learns, does he?)

Clark responded by breaking the gauntlet. He then reached down and smashed the other boot. The president was now reduced to a wacko in a near-useless suit facing down a very angry Superman. Understandably, he looked about ready to wet himself.

"When does it end, Luthor?" Kal-El snarled. Without waiting for a response, he Falcon-Punched his rival square in the center of his suit-protected chest, sending him flying for a good few miles. Before the madman even began to fall, Supes was there, waiting to intercept him.

_ 'I look just like Bruce now... Except when he was smiling. Now I know why my stomach felt like butterflies were using it as a mosh-pit whenever he gave even a small smile in my direction. Ugh, just the memory is making my heart skip a beat.'_

"I'll answer for you; it ends _tonight._"

Flailing his arms in some childish, desperate attempt to fly did not help the president at all in his attempt to avoid the blue boy scout's fist. He hurtled towards a Metropolis road and smashed into it. I take back what I said earlier about the suit being useless; if Luthor hadn't been wearing it, he would have been squished to a smear by the force of the impact... No one would miss him, but still.

Clark lifted his long time enemy up, drawing his fist back as he prepared to finish him off, when...

** BOOOOOOM!**

_ 'No...'_

A cloud of bright, glowing green billowed out in the distance. Cheers surrounded Superman, but he didn't hear them. He was too numb. The man he just realized he loved was ripped away from him.

_ 'Please, no...'_

He cringed, trying to keep from breaking down, then glared at the one who caused Bruce to die like that.

"You- You... You can't touch me; we're on American soil now!" The insane oval-officer wailed. "And... And I am the president-"

Superman lifted the supposed genius up, giving him the best impression of a Bat-glare Kal-el could muster.

"Consider yourself..." He began coldly, punching the murderous maniac through a cafe's glass door.

"_Impeached._"

He flicked his wrist, ridding himself of the piece of metal stuck to his wrist; without further ado, he stormed off in the direction of his house. He was going to do a lot of mourning and thinking in the next few days-

Clark's train of thought was interrupted as Power Girl, Captain Atom, Starfire and Black Lightning landed behind him. He turned around, not greeting them for fear that his voice would come out to thick to be legible.

"Superman." Atom greeted. "Looks like I recovered a little too late."

_ 'You think?'_

"Forget about that," Karen scolded him. She turned to face her cousin, putting her hands on his arms gently. "I got a message from Toyman; he said there's still a chance that-"

He rushed off without waiting for a response.

_ 'Bruce... Please, don't be dead. I love you. Don't leave me...'_

Up, up and away, indeed. Superman flew into space slower than he would have liked to; kicking the crap out of Luthor had taken a lot out of him.

_ 'I promise I'll never let you go again. Not knowing if you're alive hurts... Give me a sign, something!'_

~! #$%^&*()_

Batman's first thought when he woke up inside the broken jet?

_ 'I'm alive. Holy crap, that kid's good. I don't even feel any radiation effects.'_

His second?

_ 'How the hell am I going to get down? The wiring is fried.'_

His third?

_ 'Coffee... I need coffee...'_

As if in answer to his question as to his escape route, Superman flew from the planet he just saved, A look of relief on his face when they made eye contact-Or as close to it as they could come when Bruce was wearing the cowl...

Bruce hoped that the man he loved didn't hear his heart rate pick up when he saw him. That would have been embarrassing, to say the least.

~! #$%^&*()_TIMESKIP TO 4 HOURS LATER~! #$%^&*()_

Bruce tried to ignore the fact that his heart had split in two - _again_ - after Lois had embraced Superman like that, though the latter seemed reluctant for some reason. After that, they'd held a hushed conversation that left her crying, but nodding and smiling weakly all the same.

He tried not to hope that Clark had somehow decided to leave Lois for him. No way that would ever happen. He was probably asking her to marry him or something.

_ Sniff._

Sudden warmth.

_ 'What the hell? Who the hell managed to not only sneak into the batcave, but hug me from behind without-'_

"Never scare me like that again." A familiar voice murmured. His voice sent shivers down Bruce's spine as his lips moved against the back of the billionare's neck.

"Clark..." He breathed. His heart was beating double time, his face turning redder than Poison Ivy's hair. Sparks of electricity coursed through his veins, emanating from the strong arms around his waist.

_ 'Stop it.'_

"When I heard the explosion, I thought you died, before..." Kal-El began.

"Before what?" Bruce questioned, his voice unable to come out as more than a whisper.

_ 'Stop teasing me. Acting like you care about me. It hurts. It hurts so much I can't breathe. I want you to love me, but you don't, so stop leading me on!'_

"Before I could tell you what I only realized when you had left. I love Lois as a sister, and it doesn't compare to how I feel about you in the slightest."

_ 'You... What? I know you never lie, so what are you getting at?'_

"Bruce Wayne, I love you more than life itself."

And with that, time seemed to stop as Batman whirled in the slightly taller man's arms.

"What?" He demanded, looking at Clark with wide eyes.

_ 'Um, I take back the not lying thing. What the hell are you talking about?'_

"I love you, Bruce."

Before he could make a (not quite) cold retort with a stuttered reason to why Clark didn't love him, a pair of warm, soft lips claimed his own.

_ 'Screw it.'_

Bruce threw his arms around Kal-El's neck, tilting his head and moaning slightly into the kiss. He felt the fingers of one hand lace themselves in his hair, the other drawing aimless patterns on his back, then... Another, louder moan couldn't be stifled as he felt his ass get gently squeezed.

"Hey, Bats!" Nightwing called. "I got you a-"

He froze, seeing the pair entwined before the computer.

"Um... Why are you making out with Superman?"

_ 'He. Is. SO. Grounded.'_

* * *

Me: WHEW. The end of my first yaoi fic ever. XDDDD I damn near ended it when the explosion went off, and a bunch of other times, but I love you guys so I didn't. Plus, I found out how to use strikethroughs~!

Gabrielle: Finally. NOW UPDATE PORTAL BEFORE I HURT YOU.

Me: But I have to answer the-

Gabrielle: NO. I'll do it. GO.

Me: Ok...

_**Ruth: **_

Doooooom~ Hehehe, yeah. XD And here's your sig- CHAPTER! I mean chapter.

_**Flyingmintbunny:**_

One. HETALIA~!

Two. Iris took that "happy" request to heart and added some moments to make you guys have that little "d'aww!" moment. That, and a couple of moments to just make y'all laugh.

Batman: I still need my damn coffee. X_X

Gabrielle: lolno.

Superman: *kisses Bats on the cheek and then grins at you guys* Review!


End file.
